Castaway
by cassie777
Summary: Flynn Rider hosts a trip on his luxury yacht. But when disaster strikes and the yacht sinks, what will happen? Jack, Elsa, Kristoff and Anna are stranded on a deserted island in the middle of who knows where. Will they be able to survive? Contains Jelsa and Kristanna. (I'm really bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Loud music filled the night air as Elsa Arendelle sat uncomfortably on the edge of the luxury yacht. _Two days, _she thought, _two days and this will be over._ Elsa and her sister Anna were invited on a cruise on one of her friends' yacht. Of course, Elsa didn't want to come, but she had to keep her younger sister out of trouble. Elsa hated parties, she always had. And being on a boat didn't make it any better. Elsa groaned as she watched Anna make out with her boyfriend, Hans. Elsa hated Hans, he was a player. He smoked and took drugs, Elsa knows their relationship won't turn out very well. She's warned Anna a thousand times to stay away from him, but Anna insisted that he was a good guy.

A muscular boy sat down next to Elsa, she shifted awkwardly away from him.

"I hate parties," He said blandly. Elsa looked him up and down. He was tall, with a large build, and honey coloured and brown eyes.

She sighed, "So do I."

"I'm Kristoff." He introduced himself and held out his hand.

Elsa stared at him for a second and slowly reached her hand out to his, "I'm Elsa," She said as she shook his hand awkwardly. Kristoff relaxed in the seat.

"Who's that girl?" He asked pointing at Anna.

"Who?" Elsa asked, surprised.

"That girl. The ginger." He responded.

"Her?" She said, "That's my sister, Anna." Elsa suddenly felt protective over her sister again. She almost felt sick as she saw her still making out with Hans.

"Oh." He said, obviously embarrassed by pointing out her sister.

The two sat uneasily in the seats as the loud chatter and music filled their ears. Elsa watched as an unknown man rushed out of the inside of the boat looking as if he urgently needed somebody or something. He ran over to the host of the party and said something to him. Flynn Rider was the owner of the boat. He was one of Hans' friends – except nicer. He was extremely rich and was going out with one of Elsa's friends, Rapunzel. Flynn's face fell. He ran to the DJ and said something to him and the DJ stopped the music. The crowd of people moaned and faced towards where the DJ was.

"Why'd you stop the music?!" Someone yelled.

Flynn grabbed a microphone, "Um, the driver of my boat, has just…informed me that he's having some difficulties with the yacht. And by difficulties, I mean some major problems. So I suggest you get some life jackets, otherwise we'll be in a lot of trouble." The whole boat gasped in shock and everyone rushed to get a lifejacket. Elsa and Kristoff grabbed a life jacket each and Elsa went to go find Anna.

"Anna?" She called throughout the crowd as she was shoved by everyone. "Anna?" Anna didn't return any of her calls. Elsa went into panic mode. She didn't want Anna being around Hans while their lives were in danger. Screams filled the boat as the felt the yacht sinking. Someone knocked Elsa over in the rush. Suddenly, the whole boat was submerged in the water. People were swimming in different directions, some had failed to get a life jacket and were being tossed around rapidly by the currents, and others hadn't even surfaced.

Elsa was being dragged by currents. She couldn't swim and was looking around, desperately trying to find her sister. "Anna!" She yelled out, and water filled her mouth. Tears were rushing down her face, Elsa had never panicked so much in her life. "Anna!"

"Elsa?" She heard Anna call back. She couldn't see her though, but at least she was alive. That was one less thing to worry about. The only thing between Elsa and death was her life jacket, how she regretted coming on this trip. A thousand curse words were rushing through her brain. Suddenly a pair of muscular arms grabbed her. She screamed in surprise as she tried to free herself from the person's grasp.

"Shhh, stay still. I'm trying to save your life here," She recognised the deep voice. She whipped her head around and of course she met the familiar piercing blue eyes of Jack Frost. He was the boy all the girls wanted, he was tall and handsome, with white hair. "Just relax, there's an island a few miles ahead, I saw it earlier today. I can try to swim there."

"Okay," She said quietly, as she held onto Jack for dear life. "Where's my sister?"

"Kristoff had her. I told him about the island, but I'm not sure if he heard me. Hopefully he brings her to it, though."

Elsa sighed in relief, at least she wasn't with Hans - she wasn't sure how much she could trust him with Anna's life in his hands.

Jack was a fast swimmer, she could see how hard he was trying to get them to safety.

"Why'd you stop?" Elsa said in a panic, as he stopped swimming.

"Because, maybe this'll be easier if you hopped on my back." He suggested, puffing. She got on his back like he was giving her a piggy back, and he started swimming again.

Elsa smiled and hugged his back tightly, glad she was with someone safe.

* * *

Jack could see the island, it was about 500 metres away. This was the furthest he had ever swam, and he wasn't sure if he could go any further, but he was determined to get to safety. Elsa had fallen asleep on his back a couple of minutes ago. He loved Elsa, not that he was going to admit that. But her platinum blonde hair, her blue eyes that were somewhat similar to his, her pale skin. She was stunning. Trouble was, she was one of the quietest people he knew, she was reserved, and mostly kept to her schoolwork and reading. A lot of boys liked her, but no one could get to her through the walls she had put up. Jack was surprised when he first saw her on the yacht, it was definitely not like her to come to a party, especially like that one. It was obvious she only came because of her sister, who had made the mistake of dating Hans.

The island was close. Really close. Jack tapped Elsa, in an attempt to wake her up, and she awoke. Her face was gentle and expressionless until she saw where they were. Jack reached the beach and put Elsa down gently on the sand. He collapsed on the beach completely exhausted. Black spots were appearing in his vision. He blinked hardly and trying rubbing them away, but it didn't work.

Elsa rubbed his back softly, "Are you okay?"

"Of course not. I just swam like 3 miles." He said, his voice rough from his dry throat and his words weak. "I need water."

* * *

Jack had passed out. She couldn't blame him, he had just swam an incredible distance. She took one last glance at him as she rushed into the island's jungle trying to find water. Her wet clothes and the huge leaves of the trees were slowing her down. The island wasn't very big, 10 miles in diameter at the least, as far as she could tell. It was hard to see in the dark, but she could make out the trees and rocks in the moonlight. She could hear the flow of water somewhere. She kept running straight ahead until she stumbled across the source of the sound.

She took a long drink of water, then tried to find something she could contain the water in. The grabbed a big leaf and filled it with the water. She rushed back the way she came and kneelt next to Jack. She sat him up and poured the fresh water in his mouth. She rested him back down and flopped herself down next to him.

She finally took in her surroundings and realised how much trouble they were in. Would they be able to survive? Would they ever see their families again? Thoughts raced through her head as her eyes filled with tears. She sat silently on the foreign beach crying, with a passed out boy next to her. What more could go wrong?

**Well, I hope that was good. My last fic was absolute shit, so hopefully this one's better! Please review, and follow for more (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa woke up, sand caked under her fingernails and all through her hair and clothes. She hadn't realised she had fallen asleep last night. She looked around for Jack, and surely enough he was right next to her, sitting up awake. She rubbed her eyes and got up, brushing the sand from her clothes and walking over to the water to wash the sand out of her hair.

"So, how are we gonna get outta this place?" Jack asked while Elsa was rinsing her hair.

"I don't know," She replied. "We're gonna have to learn to survive, aren't we?"

Jack bit his lip and walked over to a patch of bamboo and pull a stick out. He tested its strength and went off into the jungle.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Elsa called running back to the beach.

"I'm making a spear. The least we can do is make some sort of survival tool." He called back. "Stay on the beach, I'm looking for some vines."

She looked around her surroundings and sat down again, playing with some shells. She wanted her sister, she hoped she was at least safe. Anna was known for her silly mistakes and Elsa prayed that she hadn't made another. Elsa realised how much time Jack had been gone for, and furrowed her brow. She walked into the jungle and called his name, "Jack? Are you okay?"

There was no response. She ran through the trees and bushes until she ran into something hard and fleshy and was knocked to the ground. She looked up and saw Jack standing there, a newly made spear in hand, urging her to stay away. She looked at what he was facing and saw a huge jaguar growling at Jack.

"Oh my God," She whispered and backed away into the bushes. Jack tried to back away from it, but he didn't succeed. The jaguar leapt at him, snarling. Its claws slashing down the lower part of Jack's ribcage. Jack screamed and stabbed the jaguar through the stomach. It whelped and fell to the ground, dead. Jack was puffing through the panic and groaned when he felt the pain in his gashes. Elsa got up and rushed over to him. "Oh my God, Jack, are you okay?" She asked in a panic.

"No, let's just get back to the beach," He said urgently.

Elsa led him back to the beach while he was groaning in pain. He was covered in blood. She guided him to the saltwater. Jack stopped in his tracks. "Why are we going to the water?" He asked, terrified.

"Salt water is good for cuts and wounds. It helps them heal quicker." She responded. "It's gonna hurt a lot though."

Jack sighed and took his shirt off, "You know, this is the most I've ever heard you speak." Elsa rolled her eyes at his comment and blushed when she saw his abs and quickly escaped her trance. Jack smirked and walked over to the water with her.

"Okay, sit down." Jack sat down carefully. "Lie down and let the water lap over you." She further instructed. He did as told, and screamed through gritted teeth when the water entered the wounds, clutching tightly onto the back of Elsa's light blue T-shirt. Elsa washed the blood off him and led him out of the water when enough water had flushed his wounds. Jack dropped in the ground, still groaning.

"Thank you," He said through the stinging. Elsa grabbed his shirt and made a bandage out of it. She tied it tightly around is ribs. Jack sat up and smiled at her. She smiled back and went to go wash the blood off her hands.

* * *

Elsa and Jack sat around a fire that Elsa had made through a lot of hard work. They ate cooked fish that Jack had got since Elsa had banned him from going into the jungle again until he recovered. Elsa ate tiny bits of her fish at a time, wary of the bones. Jack had already gobbled his down like a pig. He was currently swinging his spear around and practicing his throws. Elsa watched him, admiring his well-built body. Of course he was strong, he played on the football team back at college. Elsa had always had a slight crush on him, but so did all the other girls, so Elsa knew she'd never get a chance with him, it's not like he liked girls like her anyway. But now she was stuck on an island with him, maybe she would get a chance.

"Are you finished yet?" He called.

Elsa shrugged and put her fish down. "You could hurt your cuts if you keep playing around with that thing." She warned. He moaned and tossed his spear on the ground. He lay down on the ground.

"I'm going to sleep." He said, pretending to be grumpy. He patted the sand next to him, inviting Elsa to sleep next to him. Elsa rolled her eyes at his childishness and lay down next to him. Elsa closed her eyes and started shivering when the cold hit her. Jack put his large arms around Elsa and hugged her closely to him. She looked up at him and smiled. She snuggled up closer to him and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

"How could he just betray me like that?" Anna cried. Anna and Kristoff were walking along the beach of a strange island. Anna was currently complaining about how Hans swam off without her and leaving her to drown and how stupid she was trusting him. Kristoff held her close by his side as they travelled the long beach.

"It's alright, Anna, it's not your fault. We kinda have a bigger problem to deal with right now." Kristoff said to her. "Jack told me he was taking Elsa to this island, so they should be here."

"Elsa's on this island?" She asked, surprised. "We need to hurry then!"

Anna ran off, dragging Kristoff along. They ran for ten minutes until they saw two people on the beach sleeping. "Elsa?" Anna said, as she saw the people. It was Jack and Elsa, sleeping. Anna couldn't help but let out an 'aww' when she saw them cuddling up together. Kristoff rolled his eyes as he lay down on the ground a few metres from where Jack and Elsa were.

"Come on, we may as well sleep too." He said to Anna. She walked over to him and lay next to him. The two fell into a dreamless slumber, happy that they had found Anna's sister and they're friend.

* * *

**There's chapter 2 lol. I didn't mean to make Anna sound like a dumb bitch, she'll get better, trust me. Jack and Elsa are getting closer, aw. Alright, review and all that shit and stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know how you guys are enjoying this, I'm like the shittiest writer ever. Okay whatever. I think I had someone tell me to stop swearing/cussing; no **_**fucking**_** way. Can't handle swearing, then don't read! Anyway, I am constantly suffering from writer's block, so please give me ideas for what to write next. im like a very big perfectionist so I really can't handle criticism even though I know this is bad, ya know. btw the number of words in this chapter is about the same as how many fucks I don't give about how long my chapters are. Anyway here's wonderwall, I mean chapter 3.**

* * *

Elsa stirred as she felt someone shaking her awake. She groaned and looked up meeting a pair of teal eyes and ginger hair. Elsa gasped and smiled, "Anna!" She hugged her tightly. "Oh my God, I'm so glad you're safe."

Anna hugged her back and grinned, "I know, I thought I - I thought I lost you."

Elsa let go of her and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She saw Jack spear fishing and Kristoff attempting to climb a palm tree. "Wait, what happened to Hans?" She asked.

"Let's just say you were right about him. He's a douche - he swam off without me."

"Look, I caught another fish!" Jack called over to Elsa while pumping his fists and waving the dead fish around.

"Cool, get another." She called back. "So," She said getting up and brushing the sand off her clothes, "This is quite a mess we're in, isn't it?"

"Yeah…I hope someone comes to find us." Anna replied quietly.

"Someone will. We just have to stay alive until they do."

Anna sighed. "We may as well go collect some water then." She started to wander off into the jungle.

"Wait!" Elsa called out to her. "We should make something to carry the water in."

She followed Anna into the jungle and grabbed two big leaves. She folded them into a tubular shape and tied vines around them securely. She added another leaf on the bottom of the tube and tied it on. Anna was watching her prudently. Elsa held up her creation, "A basket-y sort of thing. We can carry water in it," She said simply, "Hopefully it works."

They walked through the jungle, discussing ways of surviving until they reached the river. Elsa scooped up a basket-full of water, and, luckily, it contained the water. The two walked back to the beach and placed it down on the sand, near the rick circle.

Anna called Jack and Kristoff over, to discuss a plan that her and Elsa had come up with on the way to the river. They suggested that each of them had a particular job, so they could get food, water and other resources quicker.

"Since, Jack, you've got the spear and everything. Maybe you could hunt." Elsa said.

"And Elsa you could gather water and food," Anna said to her.

"I could build shelters and all that shit," Kristoff added.

"And I'll make clothes and that." Anna finished.

"That was easy. Let's get to work." Jack said, and bounded off into the jungle. Elsa rolled her eyes and caught up to him.

"Be careful of your injury," She warned.

"Why wouldn't I be? It hurts like a bitch." Jack stated.

"I'm just reminding you, you can be a little stupid sometimes, you know."

Jack scoffed. "Whatever." They walked together in silence. "You know, if we're gonna be stuck on this island, we're gonna have to get together eventually."

"Is that so? And how do you know I'm gonna end up with you?" Elsa said, rolling her eyes **(Once again. She loves rolling her eyes, doesn't she)**, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"Everyone knows you want _this_," he flirted, gesturing to his body and mostly his crotch.

Elsa shoved him, looking away, embarrassed.

"I'm just kidding, Elsie."

They kept walking until Elsa spotted a banana tree. She jogged up to it and inspected the bananas. They looked ripe so she picked off as many as she could hold and took them back to the beach. She couldn't stop thinking about what Jack had said. Did he mean it when he said they'd end up together? Elsa scolded herself for thinking about it. She had more things to focus on than love. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the thoughts from crossing her mind. She thought about last night and how she'd slept in his arms, and how he saved her on the night the yacht sank. Maybe she was falling for Jack.

She put the bananas down next the water and saw the progress Kristoff and Anna made. Kristoff had knocked some trees down and was starting to build what looked like the floor of a small hut. Anna was making a loincloth out of skin from a dead animal. It sounded disgusting – wearing an animal's skin for clothes, but it was the only choice they had. It wasn't like there was a Target store down the beach. Not long after, Jack exited the jungle with a dead pig slung across his shoulders. He dropped it down where they kept the food, and looked at his blood-covered hands.

"Ew, go wash that off." Elsa said. Jack grinned and touched Elsa's face with the blood and laughed. Elsa screamed and slapped his hand away. "You're disgusting!" Jack laughed harder as Elsa wiped the pig blood off her face. Jack went to the water and washed his hands. Elsa looked at him with a disgusted look.

"Oh, lighten up, Elsie." Jack laughed.

"Don't call me Elsie," She spat.

"Sorry," He said, putting his hands up. Jack was about to ask her if it was her time of the month or something, but decided not to, otherwise she would probably kick him in the balls.

* * *

That night they sat around the fire Jack had made, eating cooked pig. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to gross you out." Jack whispered to Elsa, since she still looked angry at him.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have reacted like that." She replied. Jack smiled and put his arm around her. Elsa leaned into him. He smelled like seawater and sweat, which was gross, but somehow she enjoyed it.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Jack offered to Elsa once they were finished eating.

"Sure." She responded getting up. They walked along the beach for about two minutes until Elsa grabbed Jack's hand. Jack smiled down at her. "Do you miss your family?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said, "I try not to think too much about it though. They probably don't even know what's happened to us yet. We're supposed to be back tomorrow. I think they'll start sending out a search party to look for us once we haven't come home."

Elsa nodded. "What do you think happened to the others?"

Jack swallowed hard. "I don't think they made it. That or they're on an island like us. Let's just worry about us, okay? I don't like thinking about that."

"Okay. Look at the stars. That's nothing like you would see back in Chicago." Elsa said in awe at the sky. Jack looked at the sky then back at Elsa. She still looked beautiful despite her messy hair which was falling out of her side braid. Jack stared at her in admiration. "What?" Elsa said as she noticed him staring at her. Jack hadn't noticed he was staring at her either.

"Uh, nothing, just…you look really pretty." He said quickly, embarrassed.

"Really? I probably look like a total mess."

"You look like a mess – shit, no – I mean," He stuttered. "It suits you. You still look really hot." He looked away embarrassed. Elsa laughed and looked up at him. He was nearly a foot taller than her. Jack looked into her eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, Elsa, I wouldn't want to be stuck on this island with anyone else. And know this sounds crazy, but I really like you." He confessed, his face completely red.

Elsa blushed. _He loves me, oh my God_, she thought. Without thinking she leaned up and kissed him passionately. Jack kissed her back and even threw in a little tongue ;). "I really like you too." She said when she pulled back, laughing a little. Jack smiled.

"So, what does this make us?" He asked, smirking.

"I don't know. A couple?" She answered awkwardly. Jack whooped and threw his hands in the air. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to their camp, Elsa laughing. When they got there, they spotted Kristoff and Anna kissing by the fire. Jack wolf-whistled at them and they broke apart blushing. Jack and Elsa laughed and Jack put Elsa down.

"Looks like we're not the only ones that got together." Jack said to Elsa, laughing.

**Jelsa YAY kristanna YAY! If you liked this chapter, favourite, follow, and review :-) if you **_**really**_** liked this chapter, favourite, follow, and review :-) if you hated this chapter so much you want me to burn in the depths of hell, favourite, follow, and review :-) and stay tuned for more Jelsa :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm changing the story to first person and present tense**** 'cause it'll be easier to write, I don't care if I'm not allowed to do that, I'm doing it anyway. I went through my previous chapters and noticed quite a few typos, PLEASE ignore them, I can't stand it when people point out mistakes that I know are there. **

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I wake up bright and early next morning and set off to collect more food. Last night was eventful, I didn't know Jack was interested in me, and I certainly didn't expect us to get together so quickly. Our kiss kept me awake last night, and it still keeps crossing my mind. I grab a few more hands of bananas and quickly walk back to the beach. The Island is bigger than I originally thought, last night Jack and I walked for about ten minutes and we hadn't even travelled very far along. There could be people on this island and we wouldn't know. That's something else we can add to our to-do list – explore more of the island. I put the bananas down next to our abundance of food. I let out a sigh and spot Kristoff working on the hut he's building. He's made quite a bit of progress this morning. He was working on it this morning when I woke up.

I sneak quietly over and lean on the built wall. Kristoff spots me and jumps a little. I raise my eyebrows at him, "What's going on with you and my sister?"

"Uh, nothing really." He replies sheepishly, trying to dodge the question.

"Oh please, don't act like I didn't see you two kissing last night."

"What about you and Jack? You seem to be getting on pretty well."

"Listen," I say, stepping closer to him and pointing my index finger into his chest, "Don't you dare hurt Anna like Hans did, okay? I'll feed you to the fucking jaguars if you do."

He steps away a bit, "What makes you think I'd do that? I'm not fucked in the head like he is."

"Good." I respond, narrowing my eyes. I turn around and bump straight into Jack. He laughs and pushes me away a bit.

"What was that about, Els?" He asks, grinning, leading me away from the half-built hut.

"I was just making sure Kristoff doesn't do anything stupid like Hans did." I reply. He smirks. "Do you want to go explore more of the island? We may as well get to know the place if we're gonna be stuck here."

"Sure," He answers. "Let's go." We head off into the jungle once again. We walk hand in hand through the large leaves and muddy ground. "We should get to know each other a little." Jack states randomly. "What's your story, Elsa?"

"Oh, um, well, my story isn't very exciting, I guess," I mumble.

"Come on," Jack urges. "When were you born? Tell me all the exciting stuff!"

"Well, I was born on January 24th 1993. My sister was born three years later, we had a lot of fun together," I start. "During school, I didn't really have much fun; I was bullied a lot." Jack looks a bit surprised by this, like he didn't expect that to happen to me. "I kinda started secluding myself off from other people, I started to hate being around other people because of all the bullying. I focused more on my schoolwork and studying and less on my social life. I also blocked my sister out, which affected her quite a lot. All the loneliness soon gave me depression…," I trail off, realising I let my secret slip. I wipe a few stray tears from my eyes. I mostly kept this to myself, I hate thinking about what I did to Anna, I've never liked talking about my depression and anxiety, and I even hate thinking about it. Jack looks at me wide-eyed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that much." I mutter.

"It's okay. I knew about your whole 'isolation' thing, I just didn't know it was so bad," He says quietly, wiping my tears away from my eyes. "I'm sorry, Elsa. If there's anything you need, I'm here for you."

I smile up at him. We walk in silent for a bit. "So, is there anything else you'd like to tell me about your life, or do you just wanna leave it at that?" He asks.

I shake my head. "What about your story, Jack Frost?"

It seems that he has forgotten that he has to share his story too, by the expression on his face. "Well, I was born on the 3rd of December 1992. Like most little boys, I was a cheeky little piece of ass. Everything was good in my life, blah blah blah, when I was 19 I made the awful mistake of taking up smoking. I quit a year later when I realised how fucking stupid that was. And here I am now, an undeniably attractive 22 year old." He winks, doing a bodybuilder pose. I scoff sarcastically at his comment.

"What about your hair?" I ask. "It can't possibly be that colour naturally, can it?"

"Oh, it's um, dyed." He mumbles, with a sheepish smile. "I didn't really like my brown hair, so I dyed it white."

"Oh, thought so." We stroll along peacefully until an unnatural white object through the trees catches my eyes. I furrow my brow and point at it, "What's that?" Jack squints his eyes and shrugs.

"I don't know, let's check it out." He responds, and we walk through the trees towards it. I push the bushes out of the way and a large, crashed plane lies on the ground.

"Whoa," I whisper under my breath. The plane is fairly old – a couple years at the most. Only half the plane is left, and it's covered in a thin layer of dirt. Jack is already in the plane rummaging through the cockpit, "Jack, what are you doing? Get out of there!"

"I'm looking for a radio! There's a shitload of leaves in the way, though," He replies. He pulls out a small machine and holds it up to me. "I doubt it still works, but if it does, we can use it to contact civilisation." He walks back over to me and puts it on the ground in front of us. He looks up at me before pressing a few buttons to test it. Nothing happens. He lets out a breath that he seemed to be holding and rocks back on his heels. "That was disappointing."

"Come on, we should head back now," I say. "We'll take that with us." We head back to the beach. Jack is still fiddling with the radio, trying to get it to work again.

"Jack," I say with a short sigh, he looks down at me. "It doesn't work, okay? Stop fiddling with it."

"I know…maybe I'm just getting a little desperate." He says frowning. I know what he means, we're all getting a little homesick.

"I know, I think we all are. We just need to stick it out until someone comes for us," I reassure him, touching his face gently with my fingertips.

"How do you know someone's gonna save us? We could be out here for years before someone even _thinks_ about saving us!"

"Just trust me, Jack! Instead of thinking about what could go wrong, why don't you think about what could go right for once? Just because the future looks bleak, doesn't mean this won't end happily! Don't lose hope so quickly."

"You're right, Elsa. I'm sorry." He says, kissing me on the lips. "Maybe we will get out of this place."

* * *

While I have nothing to do, I take the opportunity to talk to Anna. I walk over to her and give her a long hug. She seems taken back by the gesture and awkwardly hugs me back. "I'm sorry." I mumble.

"Uh, what for?" She asks, pushing me away.

"For shutting you out all those years. I'm so sorry, Anna. I ruined your childhood, I should've spent more time with you. I'll never do that again."

"Oh, it's fine. But why are you bringing this up now? Actually, doesn't matter," She jabbers on. "I'm just glad to have you back." She says, hugging me tightly. I chuckle at her and hug her back. She pulls away and smiles at me. "So, where did you and Jack go?"

"We explored more of the island. We found half of an old plane, and Jack brought back the radio from it." I reply, pointing at the radio across the beach.

"Oh, does it work?" She asks eagerly.

"No…"

"Damn." She murmurs. "We're running out of water, by the way. You might want to go get some more."

I roll my eyes and pick up the nearly empty basket of water and head off, once again, into the jungle. I wasn't going to admit it, but this place is really starting to get on my nerves.

* * *

**There's your next chapter. A plane :O I swear if someone tells me that was 'sudden', I'm gonna kill off all the characters in the next chapter. THE PLANE FUCKING CRASHED A COUPLE OF YEARS AGO. Sorry, I'm a bit heated after someone told me the jaguar was sudden or whatever. It's a fucking deserted jungle island, there's animals on it, and animals **_**can**_** attack people, believe it or not. Like, bitch please, it's my story, I'll make jaguars attack them if I want. Ranting, sorry. Anyway, has anyone here read the Lorien Legacies books?**


End file.
